


识荆恨晚

by earthafromearth



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M, 也不算奸尸, 但我承认也差不多了, 尸体, 真的不算
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 识荆恨晚：遗憾自己与某人（特别是知己或有才能的人）相识太晚了。
Relationships: Dan Evans/Ben Wade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	识荆恨晚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Towerofgrief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towerofgrief/gifts).



你最后把丹的尸体挡在了你的身子前面，丹的儿子对你举起了枪，但他下不去手，你也知道这可以说是下贱的一步，但你放不下丹，哪怕是他的尸体。火车上没人敢出一声，你一只手揽着丹的肩膀，他在你怀里直往下滑，你用膝盖顶着他的屁股把他往上托了托，你在这时候感到了他裤子里软乎乎的一滩玩意，你暗骂一声。这当然不是你第一次见到死人，你知道人死了都说什么狗屁德行，但这是丹。他儿子已经放下了枪，垮着肩膀站在原地，你明白这种感觉，天彻底塌了，毕竟你的早就塌过了，在那个该死的车站。你就这么拖着丹，一直把他拖到了尤马镇旁的荒郊里，你们来的时候曾路过这里。

你最后停在了山脚下，周围是一片荒凉，干枯的灌木和为数不多的几棵瘦高的树挡住了你们。你深吸一口气，把丹平放在了地上。你这时候恨自己，你总是在争斗的时候兴奋，手摸向枪的那一刻，像是钻起的第一缕火，只会越烧越旺。在这之前你一直对此引以为傲，找到女人后立刻操上一顿，现在你却还是这样。你深深吸上一口气，感觉像是憋了一泡尿，急着有一个发泄口。欲望是堵在枪眼的子弹，不扣下扳机也会炸在枪管里。

你横跨在了丹的尸体上，解开了他的裤子。你不能就把他这么扔着不管，屎尿都沤在裤裆里。你弯下腰，抓着他的裤子往下拽，他的两条腿还软乎着，却只能直愣愣地蹬出去，裤子最后卡在了他的靴子上，你啧地咂咂嘴，蹲下去解开了他的鞋带，扒下了他的靴子。他的裤子已经都硬了，这倒是常见，你们这些一天到晚跑在野岭里的汉子，能洗上一次热水澡就是万幸了。你把脏得不能要的裤子扔在一边，插着腰站到了原来的位置。丹的身子还挺干净的，死后漏出的尿都被裤子吸了进去，像是一片干涸的土地终于抓住了一点水分，你突然想着要不要把丹翻过去，却摇了摇头打消了这个念头，突然你眯起眼睛，又蹲下了身子。丹的阴茎软软地垂在他的大腿之间，你没想到死人还能这样。你舔了舔嘴唇，手指头摸向他的阴毛，那上面沾着一片你熟悉不能再熟悉的粘液，你捋下一点捏在手指头之间，你要笑不笑地哼了一声，他这个爷们死前也没能干一炮，你想起了他妻子的绿眼睛，可惜了。你不知道为什么，你捻了捻拇指和食指、中指，精液被你抹在了三个手指头上，淡成了一层薄薄的半透明的黏膜，然后你把手指头举到了鼻子底下闻了闻，腥腥的，还有一点咸。欲望突然就炸了膛。

“操他娘的！”你朝地上啐了一口吐沫，扒下自己的裤子。鸡巴迫不及待地弹了起来，顶着你的上衣下摆，你打了个冷颤。丹面无表情，平静地面对着你。他死得太突然了，就在你面前，你清楚地看到了他最后瞪大了眼睛，嘴因为疼痛咧开，现在的他却一点表情都没有，好像不过是安安静静地睡下了。你握住自己的勃起，紧紧攥住，你的鸡巴在你的手心里发烫，血管一鼓一鼓地跳动，你现在和之前无数次枪战后一样，因为还活着而兴奋，但好像也不完全和之前一样。你撸了几下自己，你比自己习惯了的还要兴奋。你不再能正常呼吸，你用力咽下每一口干燥的空气，又破碎地呼出去一股股热气。你对着丹赤裸的大腿和脏乱的上衣，兴奋得止不住地颤抖。

你撸得自己发疼，但疼痛是干草堆着火后的风，越吹，火就烧得越来劲。你站不住了，往前扑着跪在了丹的尸体上，卵蛋垂在了丹的膝盖上，冰冰凉。你止不住手上的动作，甚至不住地往前顶跨，卵蛋就反复地蹭在丹逐渐僵硬的膝盖上。你最后半趴在了丹身上，另一只手往前摸向丹的脸，你把拇指塞进了丹的嘴唇间，你顶不进他的嘴里，丹也不像是那些女人，她们会用舌头裹住你的指头，让唾液顺着你的手流到她们的胸脯上，丹只是沉默着任由他胡作非为，既不接纳也不抗拒。你就要到极限了。

你射的时候忍不住喊了出来，像是一条丧了偶的公狼，或是一条吃了败仗的鬣狗，你发出的动静惊起了灌木中的两三只瘦鸟，它们扑腾着翅膀逃走了。突然，你想起了那块被丹摔在了宾馆墙上的怀表，就差那么几分钟到三点十分；还有丹攥着你的后衣领，把你从宾馆压出来的时候，你的几根头发被他一起拽在了手里……

你忍不住笑了起来，笑声回荡在空旷的荒野上。你的精液射在了丹的胡子上，丹的脏外套上，还有丹赤裸的大腿上。你跨在丹的尸体上爬了过去，把你的精液从丹的胡子上送到他的嘴唇间，他却一动不动，不能伸出舌头把那同样腥臭的粘液舔进嘴里。你止不住地笑，笑得浑身打颤，笑得往后躺在了丹冰凉的腿上，他的膝盖硌在你的后腰上，像是两块石头，你笑到最后上不来气，这才翻过身子，侧躺在了丹旁边。

干成了粉末的沙子被风吹进了你的眼睛和嘴里，你揉了把脸，站了起来拍掉身上的浮土。你又往地上啐了一口吐沫，提上裤子，头也不回地走开了。


End file.
